dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Heraldian Military
The Heraldian Military is the fighting force of the nation of Heraldia, it's forces eventually joined with those of the other human nations in 2013 to form the Human Alliance. Overview The Heraldian Military consists of both the Heraldian Army and the Heraldian Navy. Among the human nations of Dragoia (Planet), the Heraldian Military was always known to be completely incompetent, the army is known for letting people, who just beat up a drunken officer without hurting them too much, into the army at the rank of the drunken officer, normally assigning the new officer into the drunken officer's squad. The Army also expressed a sexist, no women, view until 1924, 2 years after Jackie Rowne beat up a drunken Colonel Hershe and gained access to the Army, despite being a woman. They allowed women into the army after noticing that in the 2 years they had Rowne, they actually had scored many victories against small Dragoian forces without incurring crippling losses. The Navy was also incompetent, allowing anyone, regardless of skill, intelligence, etc, into it's forces without comment, this dreadful policy was the result of the entire Heraldian fleet mysteriously vanishing in 1919 while en route to a skirmish against the Imperial Dragoian Navy and needing to be bulked up quickly, skilled volunteers were put off by the fact the fleet completely, and mysteriously vanished. Each squad within the Heraldian Military must consist of a primary officer, normally a colonel or higher, and a secondary officer, normally a lower rank than the primary officer. However, if a secondary officer is not avaliable, squads may go out with just the primary officer. The Heraldian Military was also the first human nation to use converted Dragoian made Hydra Pistols as weapons, these were developed by Jackie Rowne, who did not care if they broke the users arms (a normal Hydra Pistol would easily snap a humans wrist, and probably their arm as well, Rowne's modifications allowed them to be held as a rifle, reducing recoil enough to not destroy the human users arms, a Hydra Pistol is the weakest production Dragoian fire arm, and the modified versions recoil so badly that users are trained not to have their face in the way). Bad Policies The Heraldian Military is known to have many bad policies, even among the human nations. The most noticeable bad policy, which was later removed, was a strict no-women policy. A lesser known bad policy was as follows 'If an officer is drunk and gets into a fight with someone, the officer can be beaten but not killed or other wise maimed and the victor of the fight will get either promoted to the rank of the officer, although holding a higher position within the officer's squad, regardless of the victor's social status or gender. If the victor is a civilian, they will be given the choice whether they want to join the military at the officer's rank or whether they do not want to join the military.' Uniform Heraldian Military uniform for both the Army and the Navy consists of a short sleeved white shirt, dark green dress trousers, dark green dress jacket with gold buttons and rank sliders, and a dark green dress uniform hat with gold trim for special occasions. Combat uniform varies for officers, as they are allowed their own armour (needed to stand even the slightest chance against Dragoian firearms) while the non-officers get given a set of dark green combat trousers made from thick fabric, a dark green long-sleeved shirt made from the same fabric, and optional dark green iron armour plates, ranging in size from shoulder and knee pads, to blast shields (Lancers only) and chestplates. Into the Human Alliance When the Heraldian Military entered the Human Alliance, they were, as with all nations, allowed to keep their own uniforms and rules for their army, but they had to assist other nations if needed, as per Human Alliance rules. Notable Officers *Colonel Hershe *Field Marshal Greysworth *Colonel Rowne Category:Human Alliance Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Militaries